Narry a Sound
by Morien Alexander
Summary: ~Complete~ Pure slashy Draco/ Harry fluff. Includes a sick Draco, graduation, a wedding, and Malfoysex!
1. Sneezle Season

A/N: Of course I own none of the characters here. I'm just playing around. Hee hee... Yeah, so... It's really rather silly, and I hope no one kills me for writing this. Have fun! Again, people, this is SLASH! Harry/Draco... yay! My favorite pairing... 

Chapter 1: Sneezle Season

Draco:

I lay on my back, watching the green canopy overhead and fiddling with the ring on my left hand. My left ring finger to be exact. I knew it by touch now, its smooth surface, broken only by a tiny lightning bolt inlaid upon its silver face in obsidian. A smile, almost a smirk, but not quite, settled on my lips. Mine, I thought. 

I sneezed. 

"You okay, Draco?" Blaise Zambini's voice drifted sleepily over to me. 

"Fine," I replied, although it came out more like "fide." I hate colds. And I never can seem to get rid of them. Silly thing, colds. Even magic doesn't seem to erase them. I grabbed a tissue from beside the bed and blew my nose. 

This is why I hate colds: They make my nose hurt. They make me tired. They make me even more irritable than usual. I can't taste anything. My father always makes me feel that it's my fault I have one. Everyone avoids me. 

Oh yeah. And I can't kiss Harry. 

~

I shuffled down to breakfast in a foul mood. Not even the lovely breakfast spread before me could make me happy. I was sick, and I was doing my best to make sure everyone around me was just as miserable as I was. Being a seventh year Slytherin meant you had privileges like that. I could scare a first year Hufflepuff by smiling at them. Being a miserable slouch made nearly everyone run away from me. 

Nearly everyone. Harry didn't run, but he didn't come within a four-foot radius of me, and it was driving me mad. 

It's not really that I wanted sex. Okay, that's a lie. I did. But you just can't tell a person you love them while standing four feet away with a tissue in your hand and feel good about it. 

Harry grinned at me from across four tables. We had begun sitting like that in sixth year and it kind of stuck- him at the far end of the Gryffindor table and me at the far end of the Slytherin. Of course, we still had to look through heads of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw hair, but it was okay. We could still see each other. I gave him half a smile and waved a dirty tissue in his direction. 

Just seeing him made me feel 25% better. 

I sneezed. Make that 15%. 

~

"Mr. Malfoy! Please stay after class," McGonagall snipped at me in her snippity snippish way. I swear, her shoes snip as she walks across the floor. Her hair snips when she combs it. Her teeth- "Mr. Malfoy, I expect an answer." Her eyes snipped. 

"Yes, bab," I said. Ma'am is a bit hard to say when you have a cold. Slouching a little in my seat, I sighed and watched the rest of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws exit. I hated being in Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. They're too smart for their own good and it makes me jealous. Even though I am top of our particular class. And they hate me for it. And that makes me happy. 

"Mr. Malfoy," she snipped, drawing my attention back to her. Professor Snip was crossing the room towards me, something cupped in her hands. "I think this might help you with your cold. It won't cure you, of course, but it might help the tissues to feel softer." She handed me a little ball of something white. "Just rub this over the tissues you are going to use before you use them. I promise you that it helps." She smiled wryly at me. "Get better soon. Harry's going a bit nuts without you." 

I felt my entire face sprout into flame. "Yes bab," I mumbled to the best of my abilities. 

"Now shoo! I have work to do." 

As I exited the door, a pair of green eyes greeted me from behind round glasses exactly four feet away. "Hullo you little prick."

"Hullo do you doo, stupid arse." I blew my nose. Professor Snip was right. And I should probably stop calling her that- it's too close to Snape. 

"Feeling any better?" Harry smiled at me curiously. 

"Doh." I said miserably. I had meant to say "no." I really had. I twisted the ring on my finger. "Still wand me do have this?" I felt a blush running over my cheeks again. AGAIN. Why can't I stop these damned blushes? They're incredibly irritating. 

"Yeah, silly." Harry laughed. "Stop asking me. This is what, the fifth time?"

"Sixth," I corrected and then sighed and suppressed a smile. "I just ab not sure why you're so bluddy dice."

"Probably because I'm bloody in love with you." 

"Thad's a stupid thig to do," I said, offhand, a little laugh leaking out. 

"Fall in love?" He pretended to sound hurt. 

"You bed." 

"I'd love to bed you, but you're sick and we aren't married yet."

"You ad your stupid rigidity."

"You mean virginity?"

"I bean... oh shud ub, Harry." I growled a little and kicked at a tiny stone that had the misfortune of being in my way. 

"You gonna be okay for Quidditch?"

I glared at him. "Quiddidch is by life."

He pouted. "Not me?"

"I cad touch you!" I wailed, flailing my arms and catching an unsuspecting Gryffindor third year on the top of her head. She squealed and Harry helped her up, apologizing for me. I glared at him again. "I could have dud thad byself, Harry."

He laughed. "You haven't even told me you're sorry, stupid git."

"Shud ub."

"I love you, Draco," he said, seriously, ignoring the weird looks that a pair of Hufflepuff girls was giving us. He kissed the air around my four-foot bubble. "I miss you. And I can't wait for you to get better."

I turned red. He looked so silly and adorable. But sure as hell I wasn't going to be caught doing something that odd. "I love you, doo," I mumbled, wishing I knew an anti-embarrassment spell. And I hoped to any god there was that Ron Weasley or Pansy Parkinson was NOT behind me. There must be a god, because the only person there was a rather embarrassed looking Gryffindor sixth year. 

~

Harry:

I felt so bad for him, but really, it was incredibly amusing watching Draco be sick and all. He said the funniest things, and he got childishly angry all the time. Well, not all the time, but quite a lot. I love it when he stamps his little foot, trying to get his way. 

"What class are you going to?"

"Herbology," he replied, sniffling and rubbing at his nose. "Dab plads." 

"You should be nice to plants," I chided, teasingly. "They're saving you from dripping bogies all over your robes."

He huffed and looked so forlorn that I almost ran to him. Almost. I really hate colds, and I didn't want to catch one. 

This is why I hate colds: They make my nose hurt. They make me tired. They make me even more irritable than usual. I can't taste anything. Ron treats me like it's my fault every time that I get one. Everyone avoids me. 

Oh yeah. And I can't kiss Draco. 

We said our good-byes and I trotted off to Divination while he trudged down to Herbology. I wish we had more classes together. Or, correction- I usually wish we had more classes together. This time, I was rather glad. He was too sick to touch and too lovely to stay away from. 

~

"I don't know why you take that stupid class." Hermione glared at Ron and me from across the table. "It's utterly pointless. Even Muggle Studies is more useful." She sniffed and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. 

Ron made a face. 

I laughed. "Really, Hermione, it's not that bad once you know what to do. Just fake your stars. Pretend you're going to die a million horrible deaths, and Trelawney will absolutely love you." Suddenly, I sneezed. 

Seamus backed away from my left side. "Harry... you didn't catch Malfoy's cold, did you?"

"No," I said, a bit crossly. "I've stayed outside the required four foot bubble. It's just a sneeze."

Ron snickered. "Yeah, right, Harry." 

I gave him my best glare. "Don't you people think that if I could be happily snogging with Draco in the closet I would be?" 

Another sickly face from my best friend, as he tried not to vomit. Hermione nodded briskly. Dean and Seamus grinned at each other widely and leaned in for a kiss. "Not at the lunch table!" shrieked Neville, clapping his hands over his eyes. 

~

I sat on the windowsill that night, chin resting on my knees. Usually, this would be the time to go out and meet Draco to go make out behind the statue of Apollo in the garden, but it's not good when he has a cold. He's such a particular boy. So superstitious and all.... but I love him dearly. 

I sat there, remembering and wishing that he was not quite so far away. 

The first time Draco and I kissed was like heaven. We had been becoming close for a while, so it shouldn't have been as big of a shock as it was. But you must agree with me, it is not usual for boys to kiss each other. Is it? I mean, I've never seen Ron kiss another boy. Or Neville. Or ... well, I'll stop now. My other roommates bear no mentioning here. 

Draco and I had been stargazing, supposedly for Astronomy homework, but it was turning into a little fortune telling event for me. I suppose I picked up more in Divination than I thought. I remember lying there and watching the stars....

~

// Harry laughed. "You don't really think that they tell the future do you?"

"Well, let's put it this way. They're a lot bigger, more powerful, and older than we are, so why the hell shouldn't they have a little bit of power over our lives?" Draco thought for a moment. "More than a little, really."

"Just because stars are big and powerful doesn't mean they have any influence. I mean, look at-"

"If you say 'me and Voldemort' I'm going to kill you."

"I wasn't."

"Good."

"You said Voldemort."

"So what?"

"So no one says that. They always say 'You Know Who' or 'The Dark Lord'. Only person I've ever heard call him by his real name was Dumbledore. And me." Harry rolled onto his side, turning his eyes towards the blonde. 

Draco looked over. "And me, stupid." He gave a short laugh and sat up. "Lord, Potter- I don't remember ever laughing the way I do when you're around."

Harry's eyebrows flicked. "Yeah, me falling off my broom is such a riot."

"Shut up. I mean when you're just..." There was an embarrassed silence. 

"What?" Harry coaxed. 

"When you're just with me," came the soft reply. Draco's eyes shone silver in the night. "It makes me..."

"Happy?" The Boy who Lived was rather hopeful.

"Oh, I don't know." Draco flopped back down, feeling the heat rushing over his cheeks. 

Harry scooted closer to him and leaned up on one elbow so that his face was above the other boy's. "You make me feel happy, Draco Malfoy." Leaning in, he meant to brush his lips against Draco's, but it didn't quite work out that way. 

Draco grabbed Harry's head and pressed their mouths together, not bothering with the ritual closed mouth peck that starts things off. His tongue slid into the dark haired boy's mouth, probing and tasting every part of Harry Potter that he could. 

Surprised, but extremely happy, Harry kissed back, his arms sliding around Draco's frame..... //

~

I sighed, coming back to reality. I hate not being able to touch him. Really, it should be a crime to have a cold. 

I crawled into bed, feeling sorry for myself. 

~

To be continued..... (Yes, I know there is no plot. I just want to have a little happy story. Well.. no plot yet...)


	2. Bringing Into Life

A/N: Whee! More Draco and Harry!!! Thank you all for your lovely reviews and I hope to continue this story once I get off my cement writers' block. Also, please read my little "Charlie's Angel" story about Charlie Weasley and all and cute and yeah. Well, it's going to have a lot of cute little Draco in it if that's what you like. J 

~~

Chapter Two: Bringing Into Life

Draco:

It's useless trying to sleep when all you can think about is Harry's arms and Harry's eyes and Harry's hair. Say, that rhymes. Amazing. I had no idea that I was such a good poet. Harry's hair. Yes, I think when I am done with ruling the world and making all peoples worship me, I will become a poet. Actually, I should become a poet first. It will take me until I am at least 48 to rule the world. And we all know that is ancient. 

In 1B.H. (Before Harry) I remember actually thinking that 25 was old. Now, I'm not so sure. Maybe you turn old at 30. 

Harry and I are like .... well, like this. I. See that? It's one line. Or, at least, it's supposed to look like a line. I guess I mean to say that we are inseparable. Hopefully. I can't always believe that he really does like me so much as he says he does. Even though I am devilishly handsome and incredibly charming. I've never really felt sure about myself. You can thank my father for that. 

I remember the first time that Harry told me he loved me. Of course, I didn't believe him....

// Draco burst into laughter. "You're an idiot, Harry. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."

Harry looked wounded. "Excuse me? I just poured my soul out to you, Draco Malfoy!" He sat up, emerald eyes on fire. 

"There is no such thing as love," snorted Draco. "Everyone knows that."

"I don't." The Boy who Lived spoke softly, but dangerously. 

"Well, learn it, Potter."

Harry was too frustrated to say "don't call me that" and he stood up, walking stiffly over to the window. His shoulders hunched over. 

"What? Did I offend you?" Draco's sleek eyebrows flickered. 

"Yes," was the short reply. 

"Do you want me to say that I love you, too? Because I can't. You know I can't."

"At least you can respect my feelings, Malfoy."

"Ow," Draco shifted uncomfortably. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't care!" spat Harry, frustrated. 

"Fine then. I don't care." 

Harry didn't laugh. 

With a sigh, Draco stood and walked across the room. Leaning his chin on his beloved's back, he kissed Harry's shoulder. "Dearest and nearest, I haven't ever had a chance with the L word. I haven't even known you enough to know whether or not we should be together forever. I don't want to say it unless I mean it. And I don't want you to say it unless you do, either."

"You talk too much," mumbled Harry, but he turned and gave Draco a swift kiss. "Fine. I promise you I will not say the L word until I'm sure I mean forever." 

"What do you want in return?"

"Huh?"

"It's a deal, right? You need me to give you something."

Harry shrugged. "Oh, all right then. I want you to try to believe in love. Keep an open mind."

Draco buried his face in Harry's shoulder. "Okay."//

I snuggled down into bed with a box of tissues under my fist. Really, this was unfair. All I want to do is touch, pet, kiss, snuggle... 

~

I woke up with a start as Crabbe and Goyle batted the curtains of my bed aside and Goyle began singing cheerfully. As much as I hate to admit it, he has a hell of a good voice. It's all deep and ... deep and..... yeah. Crabbe didn't sing- he's not half as good. But he gave me a cup of something hot, which tasted pretty good until steam started pouring from my ears. Pepperup Potion. I should have known. 

Groaning, I slid to the floor, feeling like an idiot. Never, never drink something that someone stupider than you gives you. Write it down, make it a rule. 

Blaise snorted in laughter. "Nice ears, there, Draco."

"Shuddup," I said, then suddenly realized a happy thing. "My nose... my nose!" I stood up, feeling it, disbelieving. "MY NOSE!"

"Yes, you do have one."

"Shut up, Blaise. It's ... nice! I can talk like a normal human being!"

"Wizard or Muggle?" said Crabbe, dimly. 

"Whatever...." A wicked grin spread across my face. "Oooohhhh boy, Harry, here I come!" 

"But you two haven't even shagged yet!" complained Goyle. "How can you come without shagging?"

Blaise erupted into howls of laughter and I felt my face turn a brilliant red as I began shoving my clothes on. "Don't be stupid, Goyle! I'm going to go kiss him and hug him and snuggle him and ooooohhhhh boy...."

Pansy poked her head in the door, looking more than a little irritated. Crabbe and I screamed like girls and clutched the sheets. Blaise and Goyle were too busy laughing and thinking (respectively) to care. 

"What's all the noise in here?"

"GET OUT, GET OUT!" shrieked Crabbe, slamming the door on her face. Blaise began to laugh even harder, and I was feeling so good that I joined in. 

~

I sat on the edge of my seat, waiting, waiting for eternity for Harry to show up. God, he was taking so long!! I poked my eggs half-heartedly. Clean, cured, totally healthy. I giggled wickedly into my hand. Oh the things I would do to my Harry… 

Harry:

The first thing I noticed when I came into the room was that Draco was staring at the door. At first, he didn't seem to notice me, then, suddenly, he leapt out of his seat and came hurtling towards me. "I'm FREE!" he shouted, launching his entire weight onto me. I fell over backwards, a rather hot, heavy, and squishy Malfoy on top of me. 

"Y-your cold!" I spluttered. 

"Gone," he murmured around a tonguey kiss. "Gone for a bit, at least. You idiot, I missed you so damn much…" Well, that was obvious. Usually, he wouldn't show this much affection in public. 

"Gone?" Then I noticed the steam issuing from his ears in little puffs. "Oh.. Pepperup Potion."

"Yeah…" Draco grinned widely before sitting back and allowing me to regain a sense of half-decency. Although, it was quite hard to feel decent when half of you wanted to run away (the half that noticed the entire school staring at us) and the other half wanted to push Draco down again and have at it on the floor (the part that noticed how incredibly sexy he was). Neither side won out and I sat up. 

Draco stood up and dusted himself off, looking extremely pleased. He handed me a folded square of parchment, gave me a peck on the cheek, and flounced off to his table without another word. Sometimes he was so childish. But I loved him dearly. 

Opening the note, I read swiftly:

Harry- meet me outside after our second class. I know it's snowing, stupid. Just do it. 

~ DRACO THE GREAT

Like I said, sometimes he is so childish. 

~

The snow fell softly around me as I trudged out to where Draco was waiting for me. He looked like a frozen angel. Or more like an angelic demon. Or maybe he just looked like himself. Yes, that is it. He looked like himself. I smiled indulgently. Beautiful Draco. Wonderful Draco. My Draco.

He turned a little and spotted me, but, as was usual, he didn't come running. Instead, he just puffed out little puffs of air from his nose. His ears had stopped leaking steam and he looked vaguely sane. 

"You still feeling good?"

"Feeling fine," he mumbled, hands in his pockets. But he was lying. I could hear it in his voice. The cold was starting to return. 

I put an arm around his shoulders a bit awkwardly. "Love, was there something you needed?"

"Actually yes. I got something in the mail that I want you to have," he said stiffly, but there was a smile hovering over his lips. "I know you said you didn't want one, but... well..." His gaze shifted towards me a little and then back out at the frozen Quidditch patch. "Here," he said, pulling a little package out of his robes and thrusting it into my hands. 

I opened it and found myself in shock. A beautiful gold ring, smooth except for a half buried ruby in it smiled at me. 

"Gryffindor colors." Draco was watching my face, not the ring. 

"I love it."

"Yeah, well..." He cast a glance to the left and then planted a soft kiss on my lips. "You're a god."

~

To be Continued... (Aren't they just so snuggly?)


	3. Am I Such a Bad Boy?

A/N: Hello, all! One more chapter up- sorry it hasn't been sooner, but I've been quite distracted. I'll be trying to update at least one of my stories each week- but no promises. Also, planning on doing an LOTR thing... we'll see.... 

~

Chapter Three: Am I Such a Bad Boy?

Draco:

I found myself moaning into Harry's mouth as he clutched me to him. Noise is essential for makeout sessions. Otherwise, it's just plain kissing. Boooooring. So that's why we did it in the most interesting of places (Potions supply closet) with the most erotic of noises (me moaning into Harry's mouth). Sometimes I made him moan, but it was my day to be sub. 

Sort of. 

Snickering inwardly, I snaked my hands up between us and began pinching his nipples through his shirt, causing his groan to meet mine. Ah, the old nipple pinching. He fell for it every time. Maybe this time I'd be able to unzip his pants before he stopped me. Sliding my tongue around his mouth, I began to unbutton his shirt. 

Harry didn't seem to notice. Instead, his tongue was busy parrying mine in a lovers' dance. 

Yes! Smooth, warm skin greeted my fingertips and Harry moaned again. 

Flash! Flash! 

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGG!!!!" I yelled, reaching out and blindly smacking Collin Creevy in the face. He gave a little "meep" of surprise and then ran out of the Potions room, blushing. I had been so close. SO DAMNED CLOSE! 

"Draco..." Harry half slid out of the supply closet, smiling. "Let him go..." His arms slid around my waist and pulled me close. Lazily, he nibbled on my ear. "You know, I was dreading graduation until three months ago," Harry whispered. I squirmed erotically- it tickled. 

"Hm," was all I could say. 

"Now, I'm looking forward to it." His fingers began to trace circles on my stomach. "One week after and we'll be living ..... you and me... together... always." Harry's train of thought seemed to waver deliciously as I reached back and ran my hands up his thighs. With a shudder, he pulled away, smiling. "And we can have sex wherever and whenever we want." He licked his lips and winked. 

That put me into half a foul mood. "We can have sex period," I growled, giving him a mock frown. "I don't get any as it is." 

~~

Harry:

Have you ever wanted to touch someone so badly it made you hurt inside? Before Draco and I were together, but when we were still friends, Greg (Goyle) gave me a tiny photo album with pictures of Draco. They were mostly from first year- with his soft cheeks, still covered in that silky child's skin that is like water and wine. Pouty, full lips that pulled my heart to the limit did not smile at me, but gave me a soft sense of tenderness. Oh how I wanted to kiss them.... 

//Harry lay on his stomach, regarding the photo album with a gentle smile on his face. Beside him, Draco lay on his back, listening to the comments that drifted over to him. 

"You're really cute here." Harry ducked his head closer to the photo, which flicked him off. 

"Hn. You'd think you were in love with me the way you talked." 

"Maybe I am." Harry turned the page. "Oh Lord... this is adorable." 

Draco rolled over and peered at the picture. For a moment he was silent, looking at Harry instead of the image. "Yes. I was quite cute wasn't I." 

"No."

"No?" Blond eyebrows flicked. Draco inched closer so that his forehead and Harry's nearly met over the pages of the album. "What do you mean no?"

"You're not cute." The Boy who Lived suddenly flushed brightly. Pink, curving lips accentuated into a vague "kiss me" expression smirked up from the book. Grey eyes that shone with an inner mischief and pride glinted out at him. His cheeks were flushed to the point where it looked as if he had been out in the cold. "You're beautiful." At the time, Harry had thought Draco's features were sharp. But perhaps that was because his were simply sharper than the other people he usually saw. Now they looked soft and inviting. Silky and seductively soft as no child's face had a right to look. _Pedophilia... _

"I _am_ or I _was_?" 

Abruptly, Harry sat up. Pushing his glasses up on his nose, he said, "You decide." And, snatching up the book, he stalked out of the room.//

I grinned at Draco. "You remember looking at that photo album that Greg got for me?" 

He grunted noncommittally, nose still buried in a book of Transfiguration. We were curled up together by a fire that someone had kindly lit in a side room on the fourth floor. Well, not exactly together considering he was on one side of the couch reading his little book and I was on the other side, playing with some putty type stuff that we had made in Potions. 

"Are you listening to me?"

"What?" Finally, he looked up. " 'd you say something?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you remember looking at that photo album that Greg gave me." 

"Oh yeah…" Draco made a funny looking face. "You were really acting strangely about that."

I laughed. "You were far too sexy for your own good when you were that age."

I had expected him to turn a bright pink and duck his head under his book, mumbling something I couldn't hear, but he didn't. Instead, he turned a pale greenish color and stared at me with mistrustful grey eyes. I frowned. 

"Something wrong?"

"No," he said quickly, turning back to his book. 

"Yes," I corrected and scooted closer, laying my hand on his knee. He pulled away and my frown deepened. "Draco…"

"Don't talk about how I looked," he snapped, throwing the book on the floor. "Don't talk about me when I was young. I thought you would know enough by now, Potter." 

I sat back, stung. He never called me that any more. Rarely. 

There was a tangible silence that ran between us and I felt incredibly like crying. Suddenly, he broke it by flinging himself across the couch and throwing his arms around me. "Sorry, Harry," he mumbled into my shoulder. "There…" Draco sat up slowly, his eyes avoiding mine. "There are things…"

"Don't tell me." 

~

To be continued.... (Ha ha! I'm off to watch Tom Felton "do his thing" in Anna and the King... whee!)


	4. Narry a Sound

A/N: Yes, yes a VERY short chapter. Thanks for buggin' me, Klee, dearie. I'll be getting more of this done later... when I'm not having to go and get showers and do stuff. Hahaha. Ahem. Yeah.

Chapter Four: Narry a Sound (yes, doubletitling...)

Draco:

I regarded Harry for a minute. His face was worried and tight and beautifully anxious. Giving him my very best impression of a smile, I leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek, murmuring, "Okay." It was only partially a lie. I would tell him, one day, what happened to me, but now- now was not a good time. I wanted to snuggle and be a cute couple, not talk about how messed up I was. 

Harry drew me into his arms and I sighed a bit, stroking his fingers with mine and regarding the fire from my comfortable Harrypillow. "Draco," he said after a moment "can I tell you something?" 

"You can do anything once," I said, quoting my dear Professor Snape. 

He gave a sort of chuckle and leaned back, wrapping one leg around me so that I was almost totally surrounded by him. If he had been a cloak, I couldn't have been any happier. "My love- narry a sound comes from your lips that I don't hold to my heart..." he said softly, an embarrassed tone to his voice. 

I almost cried. I had totally NOT expected this. Harry doesn't get this romance novel-ish. And ... I had no idea that he loved me so much. 

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" 

".... sorry."

"For what?"

Harry shrugged and I tilted my head back so that I could see his face. Without another word, he bent down and kissed me softly, nibbling on my lips. His hands were at my waist, speaking silently of his love. 

And narry a sound passed between us as our lips met and parted only to meet again and part.... a cycle stopped only when I curled up under his chin and fell asleep. 

~~

To be continued.... (^_^)


	5. The Doll

A/N: ^_^ Yay! More of this happy story. Draco's Fetish- this is for you. hee hee... 

Chapter Five: The Doll

Harry:

It was early June when I swore to myself that I would kill Dumbledore. Well, not really, but I was pretty darn mad. He had organized a "graduation ball" for the seventh years, and had included the fifth and sixth years as well to fill out the dance. I did Not want to go. Balls meant dressing up and dressing up meant fights with Draco. 

Gah! I could handle him fussing over what I usually wore, but formal stuff is NO FUN with him. Ah well. It would make him happy and horny and I could probably drag him off to snog in a closet afterwards. As long as he didn't try to get in my pants again.... 

It wasn't like I didn't want to sleep with him. In fact, that was practically the only thing on my mind. How I was managing to pass my classes was beyond me. The fact was- I wasn't sure if we would make it. Even though he had said that he loved me... he had accepted my hurried and fumbling proposal... I didn't know for sure. 

// Draco's eyes were dark with stormy tears. He half turned towards Harry before turning away again. "Listen," he said tightly "you have it a lot easier than you think, Wonder Boy." 

Harry frowned. "Draco..." he said warningly.

"Shut up, just shut up!" 

Harry's frown deepened. 

"You think it's hard with the Dark Lord trying to shoot a spell up your ass all the time, huh? Well, try it when he wants you on his side! Try having your own... your own fucking father" he spat out the word "convincing you to become a groveling slave to a barely human old freak who can't survive on his own. Try coming to school and having everyone hate you, everyone ... except one person." Tears were now coursing down Draco's face. 

The look on Harry's face softened slightly and he reached out a hand hesitantly. 

"Listen, Harry... my black mouse" (Harry hated that pet name, but listened nonetheless) "if it wasn't for you.... I don't know where I would be." 

"Draco..."

"Shut up, you moron, I want to tell you something."

Harry promptly shut up. 

"You haven't been spoon fed like I have, but you haven't had the Malfoy responsibilities, either. And that has absolutely nothing to do with what I was going to say...." Draco mused, calmer look surfacing on his face. "This is tremendously embarrassing, and don't expect to hear it again any time soon." He cleared his throat. "Harry James Fucking Potter, I love you." 

Harry chose to ignore the vague insult, and sat with his mouth wide open like a frog. 

Draco took advantage of that and covered his embarrassment by placing his mouth over Harry's and sliding his tongue into the other boy's mouth. It was only a few seconds before Harry began to respond, gripping Draco's waist tightly and making interesting moaning noises in the back of his throat. 

It was Harry who first pulled away, stroking a strand of Draco's hair from his temple. "I know," he said quietly, smiling sadly. "And I wish I could make things easier for you. I really do." He lowered his lips and ghosted kisses down Draco's neck. "I'm sorry about that comment I made about your grades, I was just mad. I really didn't mean it, love."

Draco sniffed and hugged Harry. "I know, stupid." 

"Draco..."

"Hm?"

"Can you ... would you..." Harry licked at the other boy's pale earlobe. "Would you say that again?"

"Sure. I know, stupid."

"No... before that."

Draco turned and cupped Harry's left cheek in his hand. "I told you that you wouldn't hear it again any time soon." When the dark haired boy's face fell, Draco laughed. "I lied." Leaning in close to his love, the pale boy whispered, "I love you."//

Grumpily, but smiling a little, I snatched up my clothes and stalked out of the Gryffindor dorms and headed down towards the dungeons. 

Draco: 

I grabbed him out of the hall and dragged him into the Slytherin dorms. He was late, and it made me a bit put out. But those beautiful green eyes were enough to make me regret my anger. And so I dressed him lovingly, saying not a word, but patting down his robes and adjusting laces and buttons where they needed adjustment. He watched me silently as I bent and polished his shoes before running my fingers through his hair hopelessly. 

Harry could never have hair like mine. 

Of course, I was already dressed and ready. I had been for quite some time. I suppose I'm like that a lot- getting ready for things that haven't yet happened. I like to think of myself as well prepared. Harry calls me obsessive-compulsive. 

As I smoothed out the last wrinkles of his shirt, I blushed deeply, unconsciously thinking of a dream I had had just about an hour ago that involved Harry's spread legs and a generous amount of whipped cream. 

A pair of gifted hands reached out and grabbed my arms. "Stop that, you don't want me to get ruffled do you?" 

"I'm straightening you off!" I exclaimed indignantly. 

"If you keep touching me, I'm going to push you to the couch and damn all pretenses of going to the ball."

I immediately released him. As much as I loved Harry, I loved balls, too. Mmmmm... balls.... I giggled to myself and found my face heating up. 

"Draco?"

"What?" 

"You're bright pink."

"And you're a lovely shade of blue," I commented, turning pinker.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, curiously. 

"Stripping you naked in front of the whole school and sucking you off," I said matter-of-factly. 

"Draco!"

I sniggered and held out an arm. "Ready?"

My life-sized Harrydoll nodded and took it. "Yup." 

To be continued.... (mmmmm... yum...... ^_^)


	6. Considering

A/N: I want to get to the wedding and honey moooooon ASAP. I tried something different at the end. Don't sue, don't yell- I have no money, I have no patience. 

Chapter Six: Considering 

Harry: 

Of course I danced with Draco. Of course. He looked so small and white and beautiful and... so ... Draco. I loved him. So I danced with him. And his cheeks turned red and I held him to myself, knowing my eyes were extra bright. His face was pressed against my shoulder and his warm chest rubbed against mine. Fluff.... ah, gods... at that moment I wanted nothing more than to kiss him until the end of the world. 

Our graduation would be taking place in two days and only a week after that was the Malfoy-Potter wedding. Or Potter-Malfoy. It always made him feel better to have his name first, though. 

We were selecting rings for each other. Of course, we'd already given a set, but... he said it was "necessary and proper." I thought it was just another reason for him to show me how much money he had. I was getting him something simple, but he had hinted at something akin to a crown when I had asked. 

Someone began to play a piano and Draco snuggled closer to me, his warm breath seeping through my robes. It was times like this that I was sure we had made the right choice. I loved him. 

It took everyone quite some time to get used to that idea. Ron, in particular, was in denial for about a week. 

//Ron Weasley shook his red head. "Nope. No way, no how, no." 

Harry heaved a sigh. "Weasley, you are ... are..."

"Idiotic?" offered Hermione, who was watching the scene with much amusement from her chair beside the fire. 

"Shut up, Hermione," snapped Ron, his eyes not leaving Harry's face. "You're not serious."

He couldn't resist. "No, I'm Harry." 

Hermione choked on a laugh and then stood up, pacing forwards until she stood in front of her boyfriend of two years. "Ron, you're being stupid. Why would Harry lie to you? You're his best friend. Come on, listen to him for once! When he says he loves Draco Malfoy, he means he loves Draco Malfoy!" 

Ron glowered, but drew Hermione into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I still don't believe him."

Harry groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, Ron- let's put it this way." He cleared his throat nervously and pushed his glasses up. "I wasn't going to ask you until I had cleared it with you that I actually loved Draco... but... would you be my best man in our wedding?"

Hermione fell off Ron's lap and onto the floor with a thump. 

"WEDDING?" she shrieked, once she regained her sensibility. Then, flinging herself on Harry, she began to babble happily about decorations and housing and love and...

"Wait..." Ron's eyes were blank. "Did you just say... wedding?"//

I smiled fondly at the memory and stroked Draco's hair. "Nine more days, my love..."

"Until you relinquish your virginity," he muttered into my neck. 

I felt my face turn red. 

Draco:

To tell the truth, I almost didn't show up at graduation. I was so impatient for the week afterwards, that I nearly went to sleep so that the time would go faster. At least, that's what Greg tells me. Not that I always believe him, but he's a fairly reliable source on sleeping. 

Well, anyway, I actually made it to graduation with all my robes in the right place and my hair looking especially good. I truly love my hair. 

Dumbledore had us all line up outside on the new green grass. Gryffindors and Slytherins were stationed opposite each other with Hufflepuffs behind them and the Ravenclaws behind us. Each house was in full uniform and looking their best. Well, except for one Ravenclaw who had lost his tie. Stupid Ravenclaws... they think they're so smart and all... 

Stands were set up around us so that the parents and families of the students could look on and congratulate us as we took our graduation badges and certificates. My father was not there, but my mother had come. Her eyes peered at me from between the hats of a pair of dark haired wizards. They were... strange. Torn. 

She loves me.... she loves my father.... she is frightened...... 

Harry smiled at me from across the narrow strip of green that separated us. His glasses were slightly off kilter, but it didn't matter to me. At that moment, I loved him more than a whole world of fathers and mothers. 

We were each called up to a small stand and given our badges and certificates and asked to make a small speech. Dumbledore figured it would be fun and had encouraged us to prepare one ahead of time. Needless to say, I had written mine on the back of an order parchment last night. 

{{{Excerpts from Hogwarts Records (Graduating Class of 1997)}}}

Hannah Abbot: .... And, in conclusion, I'd like to say that I will miss the delicious banana puddings that we had every Saturday. 

Blaise Zabini: ... I'd like to thank all of you for coming, and let me take this moment to thank you all for being wonderful friends and enemies. ...

Vincent Crabbe: I'm graduating! It's a good thing! Hi, Mom! Hi, Greg! 

Justin Finch-Fletchley: ... I say it's high time for Muggle integration! Without Muggles, we are nothing but a bunch of inbred Blast-Ended Screwts!... 

Terry Boot:... the sin of cosine x squared multiplied by the inverse of thirty three n gives you the precise hour in which the next Snitch will be caught. .... 

Seamus Finnegan: ... To all you single men in the audience, I'm free! Er... that does exclude you, Professor Snape. ...

Gregory Goyle:.... And thank you, Draco, for letting me copy your homework. 

Ron Weasley: ... I never could have done it without you, Professor Lupin. You helped me to discover that I'm not a stupid red head. I'm just as smart as the rest of my race!

Pansy Parkinson: ... You've all been really nasty to me, and I'd like to say that, for the record, I hate most of you. But the rest of you are okay. 

Dean Thomas: ... I don't see why we don't play soccer as well as Quidditch... Seamus, I'm your man! ... 

Neville Longbottom: ... Um... Thanks? .... Owl me! ... Yeah... 

Draco Malfoy: ... And if you have any objections to me and Potter getting married, just remember that I passed my classes with higher scores than almost all of you. So you can kiss my..... 

Hermione Granger: ... Everyone here has been really wonderful, and I can't wait to get out there into the wizarding world with you to show them what Hogwarts is made of! 

Ernie MacMillan: ... Professor Sprout, I adore you.... 

Harry Potter: ... You all mean a lot to me. You've been my family, friends, and enemies for seven years. Thank you. 

~~

To be Continued.... (hee hee... I considered for one split moment whether or not I should just cut it off right there. But I want to write a honeymoon scene!!! Malfoy sex is fun!!!)


	7. Bachelor's Feet and Wedding Wings

A/N: Yay! The wedding chapter! ^_^ I'm afraid the next chapter will be last. I am really out of practice with lemon scenes, so I don't know how it will turn out. Might take quite a while. [shrug] Anyway... voila! 

Chapter Seven: Bachelors' Feet and Wedding Wings

Draco: 

I felt as though my innards had been ripped out and were splayed across the grass below me. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day that I would become one with Harry, legally and in body. My spirit was already his. 

I was not- like Harry- having a bachelors' party. Blaise had asked me if I was going to, but I had refused. Bachelors' parties are stupid things where your friends try to get you drunk, and strippers dance around on the tables, and generally no one has a good time. Particularly if your special someone finds out about all the terrible things you did. I was not going to-

It was at that moment that a large, dark shape swooped down the hall and cast a spell on me, sufficiently knocking me out. 

When I woke up, it was to lots of noise and a huge headache. There was a horrible song playing off to my left, and a pair of huge hands right in front of me. I wanted to scream and hit something and then crawl off to bed, but as I had no idea where I was, I figured a better idea would be to look around. 

The hands were, of course, Greg's. 

When I fall down...

And you surrender

We are equal

Rolling together... 

"Greg?" I snarled over the music, focusing in on his face. To my (un)surprise, Blaise, Vincent, and this Durmstrang wizard- Mikhail- were all grinning at me. "Aw fuck." I wanted to die. 

"Hello, Draco. Have a nice nap?" Blaise leered at me from across the table. 

Table? Glancing off to the sides, I found we were in some sort of sleazy stripper bar (figures) and there were three women in blue trying to get my attention. With breasts. 

Breasts, I have decided, are rather ugly. They look like cups of fleshy Jell-O with nipples. Gross me out. Thank Merlin that Harry didn't have any. 

Anyway, Blaise was hitting on the girls, Mikhail was hitting on Blaise, Greg and Vincent were trying to sing with the horrid song and get as drunk as possible..... and I was trying to sleep on the table. 

The night before

The night after

And we're here again

Rolling together... 

Eventually, I was able to crawl under the table (it was disgusting under there! I had to burn my clothes) and get away. However, once I was away from my terrible friends, I had no idea what I was going to do. I had been brought here blindfolded and trussed up, and I did not know where we were. But it was okay. As long as I didn't have to see any more breasts. Ugh. 

I ended up calling a cab to take me over to Kings Cross Station. I knew my way home from there. But as soon as I got in the cab, I found myself regretting it. 

The smell that came from inside was incredible. Old shoes, rotten underwear, crusty cheese, and locker rooms can only smell so bad. This was worse. 

The only thing that kept me sane was the happy thought of me and Harry tomorrow.... yes.... tomorrow.... And then, halfway to the station, I realized what an IDIOT I was. Pulling my wand from my robes, I promptly disapparated to my nice, CLEAN room at home. And locked the door. And the windows. And put magical seals on all entrances. 

Finally, finally, I lay back to sleep. 

I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. 

Harry: 

_Wedding wedding wedding wedding wedding...... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I smiled calmly at Hermione. "When is Draco going to be here?" 

She was not fooled by my fake calm expression. "As soon as you calm down, you can walk out there and meet your .... er.... bride." Her eyebrows flickered. "But if you continue to be so scatterbrained that you don't realize you aren't wearing any pants..." She gestured to my bare legs. 

Bare. Legs. They were pretty hairy, too. 

So I put on pants. Backwards. 

__

Wedding wedding oh crap, I can't do this!! What if, what if, what if???!! 

I (with my pants finally on the right way) walked down the aisle with Sirius, who was standing in for my father. Draco was already standing in front of the altar, looking ready to scream or die or something similar. He was clutching a crumpled paper in his hands and his face was paler than I had ever known it to be before. 

When I reached the end of the aisle, Draco took his place next to me and stood, shaking, waiting for the priest to say something. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor the union of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

So far so good. 

"As they have written their vows for each other, I will now ask them to read them out loud." 

Oh SHIT!!! Desperately, I grabbed Ron's arm and muttered, "I left my vows in the back! Go get them!!!" He turned a funny paleish green and slipped away as Draco uncrumpled his paper and began to read. 

"Harry, more than life itself, I will cherish you. Instinct demands that I hold my own life dear, love demands that I hold yours. You are my one and only, and always will be. No matter what happens down the road, I will always be yours. A Malfoy never breaks a solemn promise, and I will never break this. I love you, Harry Potter, and I am willing, if you will, to take your last name as my own." Here he paused and blushed. I was in awe. "And, finally, as if I haven't said this enough... I love you now and always." 

Ron shoved a piece of paper in my hand and I smiled in relief. 

But upon opening it, I found four words: 

I CAN'T FIND IT

SHIT!!!!!!! 

Clearing my throat nervously, I leaned forward a little. "Um... well... Draco, I had this really great wedding speech planned out about how much I love you and what I would go through for you, but ... somehow I misplaced it." There were several snorts of laughter from the audience, and Hermione burst into tears. "So, I guess I'll just say it. Nothing can tear me away from you. Death, sickness, the Dark Arts.... I love you, Draco. And I would be honored if you would take my name." 

The priest turned towards me. "Do you, Harry Potter, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband so long as you both shall live?" 

"I do."

"And do you, Draco Malfoy, take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband so long as you both shall live?"

Draco turned a bright red. "I do." 

"Now, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and husband." He looked at Draco. "You may kiss the Boy Who Lived." 

Draco flung himself at me, and I caught him in my arms, our lips meeting again for the first time. People were cheering and crying, but I didn't care. I had what counts... Draco. 

And the promise of Malfoysex that night. 

To be continued.... 

(Okay... yes, next chapter is last, as I said.... and ... yeah. Lemon! Whee!)


	8. And So We Close high rating!

A/N: This part is rated **NC-17!!!** Sorry, Wildfire, dear, Draco is not sub in this one. But he will be in others. ^_^ 

WARNING: EXPLICIT MALFOYSEX! Read at your own enjoyment.

Chapter Eight: And So We Close

Draco: 

I unceremoniously dumped Harry on the bed of the hotel. We had gotten here far too late for my tastes (actually, I was going to crazy, I almost jumped him on the way- except that we were apparating and that would not have been a good idea). At the reception, everyone had detained Harry until I felt I could no longer stand it and yelled at a Weasley to get off my husband. It was at that point that he decided we should leave. 

Pushing Harry back, I began to kiss his neck softly. It was amazing how supremely calm he was. I was all nerves at this point, but he seemed to be completely relaxed. Seemed to be. Then, I put my hand on his stomach. It was taut as a bowstring from his ribs to his hips, ready for … for what? Me? 

"Harry?" I moved my mouth to his ear, feathering breath over the side of his face. "Are you comfortable?" 

"Mmm…." 

"Harry…"

"Mmm?"

"That wasn't a reply." 

"I'm fine, Draco." But it wasn't true. He was stiff as a board in places that he was supposed to be soft (get your mind out of the gutter!). And so, to surprise him, I calmly bit his neck. 

Harry cried out and, instead of pushing back into the pillows, arched into my arms. I was caught off guard, but instantly smiled to myself and began to ghost kisses around his jaw. His strong hands clutched at my robes, nearly tearing them from my back as I ground my hips against his. 

Through his robes, I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh and I moaned softly against his neck. This was perfect... 

It was Harry who initiated the clothes removal by finally ripping off my robes, then shirt... I moved to his clothes. White shirts, black robes, and his stupid blue jeans all fell to the floor in an untidy heap. But I didn't care. Here was my love, my darling, splayed out before me on the bed, a tent between his legs. 

Suddenly, I laughed. "Snitch boxers?"

"Catch the golden ball, Draco," murmured Harry, rubbing his bare foot against my thigh. I growled and pounced on him, pushing down the elastic waistband and claiming my lover for my own. 

Harry: 

I felt my entire body centering around my penis as Draco sucked and lapped his way to the very core of my sensations. His tongue brushed over my tip and a gentle hand caressed a spot just behind my balls that made me arch into his mouth. 

I remember blue spots... blue whispers... Ecstatic white bursts, and I cried out, coming forcefully into his mouth. Gently, he licked me clean, while I turned more and more red with embarrassment. After a moment, Draco looked up at me over my stomach. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" I replied, tentatively. 

"Can I...."

"Yeah." I sighed, trying to relax. 

Draco reached down and pulled his wand from his discarded robe. Muttering something under his breath, he pushed the tip of the wand inside me and murmured a spell that I didn't quite hear. I gasped as a slick, widening feeling took over my body. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." I managed to smile at Draco without blushing more. "Love me."

"Always." And with that, he pushed down his own undergarments and slid easily into me. 

It was heaven from there. 

I cannot now describe how it felt that first time- rocking and thrusting on the white sheets. I know I must have said some idiotic things because I remember him laughing gently and then thrusting again. It was like a dream, almost- the most erotic dream I have ever had. 

I bloom under his cold sun.... 

He was the one to cry out first, and came inside me. I remember the warmth spurting out, filling me to the core, and leaking out around his own stiff member. I came soon after, spraying jets of thick, hot cum across our bare stomachs. He had his thumb over the tip of my penis when I came, so it squirted everywhere. Neither of us cared. 

He simply slumped over on my chest, murmuring that he loved me over... and over... and over... 

I sighed and held him in my arms. This was the start of something very beautiful.

And quite possibly, very kinky. 

End

Did you like it? I'm rather satisfied with where this ended, and, in fact, with the whole story. It was so fluffy and fun to write... now I can concentrate on serious things! Sirius things.. pwa ha ha... hey, did you know- I took two HP character tests- one for students and one for teachers. The student one, I actually ended up getting Harry! The teacher one, I am Lupin! Yay! I love Lupin. He's my god. 


End file.
